Lords Of The Rings : Fruits Basket Style! Ze Info
by Chibi Tsukasa SilverWolf
Summary: Pwease Read and Review with a cherry on top! Ou! This fanfic will follow the three parts of LoTR this part is info about who will be who. And it won't be Rated M yet so i'm lowering it down to K. This is the better version no errors and grammar problems.
1. Chapter 1

Lords of the Rings: **Fruits Basket Style**!

Meh: Hello All! I'm kind of new to the writing fanfics things I never wrote one in my life soo please don't be too hard to me but I do accept comments about it to help me with my writing skills. Oh, by the way I am a Girl in the real life. I just use Tsukasa from dot Hack/Sign because of what happened to the Teenager when Tsukasa was a child before the ''The World'' happened to me in my school years. Except for the parent abusing that never happened to meh coz they love meh too much for that and SilverWolf coz I'm Part of a Chat Room Clan plus Chibi coz I want to be a Chibi. –Mutters- stupid bullies who were mean to me coz I'm small for my age

Kyo: Damn a New Author –Get smacked-

Meh: Do not Swear Baka Neko and its Authoress! Just read my explanation

Meh: I am obsessed with yaoi and LoTR –cackles- so I will make a fanfic with You the Fruits Basket Gang, yaoi and XD LoTR wheeee

Ayame: I am confused what is LoTR?

Meh: Wha? Alright I will tell you it's the story about a ''One Ring'' –grins- a Fellowship of Nine Peoples goes on a guest to destroy it and I get to choose who will be whoooo!

Kyo: oh boy

Meh: shut up or you will have the Part of Boromir he dies the first! At the end of the first movie and in the first book of The Two Tower!

Yuki: -smirks- good idea Chibi Tsukasa

Meh: Sankyuu oooh Gure-Kun do the Disclaimer for me and you will get a hug!

Shigure: YAY! Chibi Tsukasa SilverWolf do not own Yaoi nor us and same thing goes for LoTR I want to have my hug! –Gets hugged by the Author(ess)-

Meh: if ya want to sue me you wont get my books T.T I bought them with mah own money! But you will get a cat litter I hate cleaning it

Warning: This is a fanfic written by an Author(ess) Newbie. No need to tell me coz I know also Arwen bashing, yaoi, crazedness and OC: aka meh for the part of Glorfindel

Characters for the Fanfics

Aragorn: Ayame (A/N: WHEEE GO AYAME! I Will Show to everyone that Ayame can be a Hero: Ranger of the North and King of Gondor and Anor after the War of the Ring!)

Legolas: Ritsu ( A/N: I Don't Give a Yrch's Crap about it flame me all you want I just wanna show that he can be agile, full of self-esteem and self-confidence)

Gimli:

Frodo:

Peregrin:

Meriadoc:

Samwise:

Arwen: Tohru (A/N: Her Perkiness gets on my nerves EVEN that I never saw The Anime Show Fruits Basket)

Haldir (A/N: He Wont Die BWUAHAHAHA coz I don't want to cry again I cried when I saw him die in the Second Movie): Hatsuharu

Glorfindel (A/N: I am putting him in because I am pissed coz he had a cameo part in the movie and I was not able to find him poor Jarl Benzon): Meh Chibi Tsukasa SilverWolf! (I had to put myself in mah first Fanfic coz I lurve Glorfindel My Preeeeccciiiooouuusss) the name I will have in the fanfic will be Aeglos I dont care that's Gil-galad's spear I just love the name

Twins Elladan and Elrohir: Yuki and Akito (A/N: They do look the same .. )

Elrond: Hatori (A/N: -Hatori stares at Meh- Meh: what both of you lost the one you love)

Celabrian: Kana

Eowyn: Mine (A/N : I LOATHE HER!)

Meh: I will not use all of them there are too many characters I own nine books written by J.R.R. Tolkien

Kyo : -coughs- obsessed fan girl –coughs-

Meh: -growls- zip it or you will eat leeks for snacks! –yells- I just love his books –gets tackles by two angry Fruits Basket characters and get dragged away by them- waaaah

Yuki and Akito: -are dragging the Chibi Author(ess) away-

Meh: this is all for now so review and tell me whom you want from LoTR to be in my fanfics and who would play them AND do not forgot to tell me who would play the vacant places of the names I mentioned earlier! By The Way, ONLY Fruits Basket characters can play the LoTR ones and if you want to change the character that plays Arwen tell me.

Oh yeah Akito is a male in this fanfic flame me all you want I don't caaare

Sankyuu and have a Good Day or Night it depends if you read it in the day or in the night!

Translator: Yrch means Orc in Elvish

Aeglos means Point of Snow in Elvish

First Book of Two Tower is Book 3

Each LoTR books have two smaller books

Notes after the fanfic: lalalala


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Already Chosen Fruits Basket Characters Part One

Ayame: wheee I have a fun role -hugs the Author(ess) hard- and I get to have a cool sword um I forgot the name of that sword

Meh: -struggling to get out of Ayame's grasp- gah need air its called Anduril, Ayame and by the way you have to wear a brown wig and blue contacts plus ranger clothes and muuuuch later you will wear King clothes

Meh: -blinks staring at Yuki and Akito who are glaring at eachothers- By Elbereth both of you stop that! You are supposed to act like Twins because Elladan and Elrohir are Twins! -Goes to glomp Ritsu but Ritsu doesn't change into a Monkey- sweet Authoress Powers bwuahaha you will make a perfect Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion

Ritsu: a-are you sure? I-I mean you really want me to be Prince Legolas?

Meh: Aye I am sure I want to show everyone that you can be brave and fast Khe Ke Ke Ke Ke! This will be fun

Hatsuharu: -glares at Meh- why do I have the part of Haldir? In addition, tell me about Aeglos that OC of yours

Meh: hehehehehehe Aeglos is named after Gil-galad's beautiful weapon an Elvish spear XD oh yeah you can say that he's my male elvish like counterpart remember of what I said in the first chapter in the real like I'm a GIRL. You have the part of Haldir coz I want you to its seems you don't want it -bottom lip start to quiver and start to wail-

Hatsuharu: gah all right all right I will keep the part but you have to give me something I might like

Meh: -smirks- I will give you a Lemon and you will be the Seme of it. You will love it

Hatsuharu: I better love it if not you are in big troubles.

Yuki and Akito: -are still glaring at eachothers-

Meh: Oh, boy both of you stop it! If you do not I will make you screw each others in my fanfic!

Yuki and Akito: -stops their glaring match then glare at the Author(ess) angrily-

Meh: -cackles- I love to threaten you both! Oh and do not Forgot to Read and Review! -is in SD Mode clinging to Ayame's back- waaah make them stop glaring at meeeee I don't wanna meet Mandos I'm still too young for that! –Hides in Ayame's shirt crying- I do not want to die waaaaah

(Real) Glorfindel: have no Fear Ex-Lord of the Golden Flower of Gondolin and Seneschal of Lord Elrond is here! –Whacks Yuki-

Aeglos: -snickers then whack Akito-

Meh: -jumps out of Ayame's shirt- AEGLOS MAH OC! –glomps her OC then glomp Glorfy- Mah Preciiiiiooooousssssseeessss! Remember Kiddies I am a Girl in Ze Real Life. Okay No More Miss Nice Girl I will have a kinkeh Lemon with the Twins –cackles- By Iluvatar I Lurve Twincest when it is Elladan and Elrohir the parring!


	3. Chapter 3

Meh: I am so sorry everyone –sweat drops- for not updating my fanfic it took me a while to get ideas for Fruits Basket Characters to replace LoTR Characters but I found some. I am thinking so hard to find peeps from Fruits Basket to fill the role of the LoTR Characters

Gandalf: Kazuma (A/N: -Meh is being stared at by Kazuma- ARG what is with you peoples about staring at me? It is making me go crazy which I am already gone overboard with the craziness factor)

Orcs: The Prince Yuki Fan Club Members (A/N: DIE! BWUAHAHAHA –The Prince Yuki Fan Club Members hides from the crazed author (ess) -)

Oh, before I forget some of the LoTR Characters will not have someone from Fruits Baskets to play them in my fanfic.

Btw, I want to thanks the ones who reviewed my fanfics

bunnydog, Adi88 and Winishki you three ROCKS! Each of you will get a plushie of Ayame as Aragorn and a plushie of Ritsu as Legolas

SANKYUU so much for reviewing my fanfic I will not disappoint you I will make you laugh trust me but it will take a while sorry for that.

Ou! I am going to write a special chapter for my Birthday July 9 of this year I am going to be 20 years old. That chapter might have a special guest one of my friends if I can ask her the permission to put her name in the chapter BUT I own the nickname I call her that on MSN Messenger

Ps.: I have 10 books written by J. R. R. Tolkien now and my collection is still growing I will not stop buying the books until I have them all!

Ps.s.: I'm going to give the lead role of Frodo to Kyo don't ask why I just want to see Kyo have some fame plus I, Chibi Tsukasa SilverWolf will say Galadriel's speech using the way that the Lady of Lothlorien speaks.


	4. Chapter 4

Meh: Yallo All! I have some news! Momiji will be Meriadoc. I will give Arwen's role to Mine and Eowyn's role to Tohru XD I still don't like them at all bwuahahaha I wanna thanks my newest reviewer Sir Gawain of Camelot for this wonderful idea that I really like and that I think is perfect.

Yuki: Why am I an Elf? Still Ayame's brother?

Meh: First, Elves are slender and agile creatures and they kind look a bit feminine. Second, you are his Foster Brother in this Fanfic not Brother!

Akito and Yuki: -glares at the Crazed Authoress-

Meh: what did I do? Stop glaring me of feel the wrath of being smacked with Major Jack Bancoran's gun on your head him and Maraichi are from the Anime Show Patalliro of 1982-1983 are my only two Muses for my fanfic XD bwuahaha. Oh Yeah I was able to get a yes from my friend and I have asked two people to be in the Special Chapter for my B-Day YEAH! Both of the people said yes!

Aeglos: Sweet this will be soo fun and cool!

Meh: oh I want to thanks my four reviewers you four rocks soooo MUCH and you all will get a piece of my b-day plus get some clothes made by Ayame himself as a review present on my b-day AND can't forget a plushie of your favorite Fruits Basket Characters!

Sir Gawain of Camelot, bunnydog, Adi88 and Winishki sankyuu for your review of my fanfic I won't let you down in the real Part of my Fanfic you will laugh a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Meh: Oh two little Corrections for the Third Chapter hehe the Female Guest Changed and it's another one of my MSN chat friends –is seeing the 10 years old king-boy Patalliro run around her- ACK stop running around me you're making me go dizzy! Also I won't say Lady Galadriel's speech too lazy for that hehe.

Megumi: are you going to give me a role!

Meh: Darn I knew I forgot something I will give you the role of Erestor!

Megumi: -goes to read the LoTR books to know how to act his role-

Meh: oh yeah cannot forget to give Momiji-Chan the role of Meriadoc and I might wait for the role of Samwise coz I cannot really give the role of Samewise to Kagura. Kyo you are lucky coz Samwise gets married in the Last Book Part of LoTR: RoTK to a she-hobbit named Rose also known as Rosie. AND Gure-San will have the role of Gimli! I am so evil -cackles- ARG –kicks Patalliro away- go annoy your police guards, bodyguards whatever and leave me alone.

Bancoran: -laughs- I found someone to keep that kid away from me. Chibi Tsukasa you could continue kicking him away from yourself, away from me and from Maraichi if you want coz seeing that idiot get kicked make me snicker.

Meh: One of my two only Muses! –Glomps Bancoran- I heard that Maraichi gave you a child named Figaro

Bancoran: how did you found out about that?

Meh: not telling you! Coz it is a secret Bwuahahaha!

Maraichi: I want to know too please do tell.

Meh: All right all right I found that on the Internet while surfing on the Net last weekend.

-Grins- btw dear readers and reviewers Bancoran and Maraichi are both males. Ah! The wonders of Japanese Animation capable of making peoples dreams and imagine like it does to me and also make them laugh soo much. Plus Maraichi have a weird power of getting pregnant but I better not tell or I will not be able to write my fanfic anymore I am going to get whacked by Bancoran on the head with the sword Anduril

-Grumbles- I hate being whacked with things.

Oh I want to thanks the ones who have reviewed! SANKYUU from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
